A Secret Never Meant to Be Known
by Wish Upon A Warrior Cat
Summary: Lightkit, from Curiosity like Light, has grown, but discovers a secret that will haunt her forever. She was never meant to know it, but her innocent eyes tracked it down. Challenge for AdderClan's Innocent Eyes Rated T because it's Warriors I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does!


**Hi guys! Me again! New challenge for AdderClan! Now I'm going to be a warrior! Yay! Do you guys remember Lightkit from 'Curiosity like Light?' Well, this is a bit more into her future! Enjoy!**

Lightkit tumbled around the clearing, laughing. Ever since her first leaf-bare, she had grown plump and stronger, more lithe and sleeker.

"Careful, darling," Cranedance called from where she was sharing tongues with Quailfeather. "Don't go into that puddle!" The gray and white queen hurried over and licked her light brown tabby kit. "Silly kit," she scolded gently.

"Cranedance!" Cranedance looked up to meet the furious eyes of Quailfeather. "What are you doing?!" Cranedance drew back.

"Why would you care?" Cranedance spat. "Lightkit's my daughter!" Quailfeather took a deep breath and stormed off. Lightkit whimpered.

"Why'd she get so angry?" she whined. "I'm scared!" Her mother nuzzled her gently.

"Quailfeather can be a bit…protective of all the kits in the nursery," Cranedance explained gently.

"She never does that to Leafkit and Poolkit!" Lightkit wailed. "And they're not her kits!" Featherwhisper and recently moved to the nursery and Leafkit and Poolkit were born a half moon ago. Cranedance sighed.

"She's just protective of you because she'd never thought you'd survive leaf-bare." Lightkit bristled angrily.

"Tell her that I don't need her fussing over me!" she shouted. "One mother is enough! I don't need two mothers!" She stormed off angrily, ears burning with resentment.

"Stop! Please Lightkit!" Cranedance called after her. Lightkit turned around, sending one final glare at her mother, and ran off.

**Cranedance's POV**

Cranedance sighed, and headed back to the nursery. Quailfeather's ginger tabby pelt shone in the sunlight. "Where's Lightkit?" the other queen sounded worried.

"She ran off," Cranedance sighed, "In camp." At those five words, Quailfeather's eyes went wild with fury.

"What?! She ran off?!" She sprang up, claws unsheathed. "What were you thinking?!" Cranedance bristled.

"What's wrong with you?" she snarled angrily. "I'm her mother, not you! Why are you so protective of her?!" Quailfeather stopped, a sneer curling the edges of her muzzle.

"Are you really that dumb?!" she asked. "The promise you made me moons ago! Don't forget it, don't break it, so you won't suffer any pain." Her face was scrunched up in anger and fear.

"Why are you so scared for Lightkit's safety?!" Cranedance sighed. "I have no idea what kind of promise you're talking about!" The gray and white cat's eyes glimmered uneasily. Quailfeather curled her lip, eyes gleaming.

"You know what I'm talking about," she snickered. "I can see it in your eyes, young queen. You have never forgotten the promise since the moment you agreed to it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Cranedance spluttered. Quailfeather's eyes darkened.

"You do, Cranedance, you do." Cranedance bit her lip, choking back a cry. _No…I remember nothing…please…I remember nothing… _Though with her silent plea, she also knew the truth.

"But-" Quailfeather continued.

"Don't interrupt me," she snapped, eyes growing to empty, dark pits. "You made a promise to me, and I'll make sure you'll keep it."

_Time Skip_

A few hours later, when Lightkit was washing herself in the light of the setting sun, she saw Cranedance following Quailfeather outside, tail hanging low. _What's going on? Cranedance never has given in to any fights with Quailfeather before! _Understanding washed through Lightkit. _Quailfeather's being a big bully again! _

"I'll just have to go after them myself," she meowed quietly to herself. Standing up, Lightkit made sure no one was following her and she began padding off in the direction that the two queens had gone in. She kept on telling herself, _I'm not breaking the rules by going out of camp. I'm just standing up to a bully! _Soon, she heard quiet murmuring.

"Well?" one voice asked. _Quailfeather!_

"Sorry," a second voice mumbled. _Cranedance! What`s going on? _Lightkit edged closer, crouching down beneath a small deathberry bush, so no cat could see her. Closing her mouth to not breathe in the smell of the horrible deathberries, Lightkit started listening.

_What are you sorry for, mom? Quailfeather should be apologizing for being a bully! _Lightkit thought angrily.

"You should be!" Quailfeather hissed furiously. "What were you thinking?! Lightkit could catch a cold! That is not how a mother treats her kits!" Cranedance flattened her ears, all sign of shame and fear gone in a sudden bought of anger.

"Lightkit's stronger than you think! She's stronger than many warriors!" the gray and white queen hissed. "A little cold water doesn't make her catch a cold!"

"Doesn't?!" Quailfeather gazed coldly at her denmate. "You should watch what you're saying!" she snarled. "I know what's good for Lightkit and what isn't!" Cranedance arched her back, bristling and hackles up.

"She's my daughter, not yours!" she snarled. Quailfeather laughed coldly, eyes bearing down on the smaller queen.

"Have you forgotten the promise you made me ten moons ago already?" she snapped. "I reminded you this morning, you dimwitted cat!" _What promise? _Lightkit thought, her curiosity giving way to horror as she heard the next words. "You promised to raise Lightkit for me properly!"

_Promised to raise me properly for Quailfeather? Why would Quailfeather care so much? _Lightkit wondered. It hit her. _No…please…tell me it's all wrong…this is just a dream…_

Cranedance's words hit her next. "You gave Lightkit up," she spat. "So now she is my daughter. You don't tell her what to do anymore. She is my daughter now, not yours. She is no longer your daughter if you gave her up." The gray and white queen was trying to remain calm.

"She is still my daughter!" Quailfeather spat. "I took the pain kitting Lightkit! Not you! So listen to me. I tell you what's good for Lightkit and what's not."

"Because you gave her up, she's my responsibility now, not yours! So mind your own business!" Cranedance snarled, anger burning in her eyes

Lightkit turned around, not bothering if she was discovered, chilled to the bone by her discovery.

_I'm Quailfeather's daughter…_

**Well, did you like it? This is my favorite story out of all three challenges I've done for AdderClan! I hope XxSilverslashxX likes it!**

**~Wish (and Amberflower)**


End file.
